A motor may have a stator winding that is associated with a printed circuit board. Although such a motor may be axially compact, the printed circuit board does not provide a convenient medium for liquid cooling of the motor to achieve compliance with high density performance requirements. For example, a multilayer circuit board with cooling channels for a liquid coolant may be too expensive or lack the reliability of more traditional motor configurations in which windings are wound from wire. Thus, there is a need for an axially compact motor that supports liquid cooling or to achieve compliance with high density performance requirements.